Juvia de peluche
by Puyuya D. Dragon
Summary: Sí Juvia tenía un peluche de Gray en su habitación... entonces Gray Surge también podía tener uno de su querida Juvia en Heart Land, ¿o no?, claro que lo tenía, una mini Juvia con la cuál jugaba en las noches.


[Fanfic de Gray Surge y Edo. Juvia]

Juvia de peluche.

Sí Juvia tenía un peluche de Gray en su habitación... entonces Gray Surge también podía tener uno de su querida Juvia en Heart Land, ¿o no?, claro que lo tenía, una mini Juvia con la cuál jugaba en las noches.

Y justo en este momento se dirigía a su habitación a saludarla.

Abre la puerta, pasa y se lanza a la cama rendido, cayendo accidentalmente sobre mini Juvia.

—¡Ah! ¡D-discúlpame Juvia-chan! ¡N-no fue mi intención!—decía el peli negro mientras acomodaba a la muñequita de nuevo sobre su almohada con extrema delicadeza.

Luego de hacerlo se dispuso a cambiarse de vestuario, otras 4 camisas encima, 1 abrigo y 2 pantalones para dormir, ¿acaso tanta ropa no le daba calor? Aunque el exceso de ropa obviamente no era problema para el, al parecer, no le molestaba quedar como una bolita de ropa en la que apenas y se podía ver su cabeza.

Ya cambiado se disponía a dormir, felizmente al lado de su "Juvia-chan", cómo le llamaba él, y esque Gray, aunque sólo fuera un peluche, le tenía mucho respeto, ¿cómo no iba a tenerlo sí era igual a su querida Juvia?

Se quedó mirando un rato hacía el techo antes de caer absolutamente dormido, recordando los múltiples intentos, fallidos, que había hecho ese día con Juvia para que fueran juntos a una misión y que al final lo dejaron muy agotado...

Al día siguiente.

Eran las 9:00 am, el sol brillaba con intensidad y se colaba por la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación de el Surge, despertándolo.

Se sentó en el pie de la cama y pasó sus manos sobre su despeinado cabello negro, soltó un bostezo, y luego se dirigía a levantarse, pero se enredó en la sábanas y cayó al suelo, llevándose las sábanas y almohadas que se encontraban en su cama, y a la vez haciendo que mini Juvia cayera sobre su rostro, se sonrojó ante el hecho antes mencionado, sentía que estaba besando a la verdadera Juvia.

Intentó levantarse, pero el exceso de ropa y las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo le impedían poder hacerlo, parecia una tortuga que había quedado panza arriba.

—"Vaya suerte"—pensaba el pobre de Gray mientras continuaba haciendo sus intentos, inútiles, de levantarse, agitando sus brazos y sus piernas, se veía muy gracioso.

Al menos su suerte estaba a punto de mejorar pues escuchó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, para luego cerrarla y caminar por las habitaciones, ¿quien era?

—¡J-Juvia~! ¡Qué sorpresa~!

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—Discúlpame, Juvia-chan—susurró Gray mientras movía su cabeza hacia un lado, lanzando a la Juvia de peluche bajo una mesa, para que Juvia no la viera.

—N-Nada, Yo nada. ¿Qué haces tú?—preguntó tímidamente el pelinegro mientras giraba los ojos de un lado a otro.

Aunque para desgracia suya la chica sí se había dado cuenta de que había lanzado algo al momento de su llegada—¿Qué fue lo que lanzaste Gray?—dijo la chica.

—¿L-Lanzar?, y-yo no eh lanzado nada, ¿d-de que ha-hablas?

—No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, ¡Idiota!, porque no lo soy.—luego de decir esto se dirigió a buscar bajo la mesa, y encontró un peluche.—Ah, es un pelu... ¡¿Una yo de peluche?!

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron en gran manera, sin duda era un peluche muy lindo, ¿porqué tenía eso Gray?

—E-Es una Juvia de peluche, se llama Juvia-chan.

—Juvia-chan... ¡¿Y qué haces con ella pervertido?!—le preguntó la peli azul mientras lo miraba de forma pervertida.

—¿Cómo que "qué hago con ella"?

—Sí, ¿qué haces con ella?, ¿budú, acaso te masturbas con ella pensando que soy yo, o qué?

—¡Yo jamás haría eso Juvia!

—¿Entonces qué?

—Yo... Sólo la abrazo pensando que eres tú...

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Gray asintió.

—Bueno, sí te quitaras todo ese exceso de ropa talvez te dejaría abrazarme... —propuso la chica.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿En serio me dejarías?!

—Jajaja, por supuesto que no tonto, que ingenuo eres.—respondió ella mientras le daba la mano a Gray para que se levantase.

—También le hago esto.—dijo Gray para luego robarle un beso a su adoraba compañera de gremio, un beso apasionado y rápido, introduciendo un poco su lengua entre los labios de la chica, segundos restaban para que la chica le respondiera de la misma forma, con un poco más de lentitud, se separaron poco después.

Gray tragó duro al momento en que ser separaron, sabia que Juvia podria haberse enfadado por el beso, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aunque lo matara el moriría feliz.

—¿En serio..., haces eso con el peluche?—preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

—No, sólo me lo imagino, pero no con Juvia-chan, sino con Juvia.

—Gray...

—¿Estás enfadada?

—Pues.. Un poco, sí, por que me besaste de improvisto, pero... ¿Quieres ir a una misión conmigo?

—... ¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿solos tú y yo?!

—S-Sí.

—¡Claro!, ¡me encantaría!—dijo Gray para luego abrazar a la chica.

—¡Pero desastre del exceso de ropa, me estas asfixiando!

—¡Seguro!—le respondió el obedeciendo a las órdenes de Juvia, planeaba quitarse toda la ropa dejando únicamente una camiseta y un pantalón, pero al parecer no calculó bien y se quitó toda la ropa...

—¡Pervertido!, ¡no me refería a toda la ropa!—gritó Juvia mientras cubría su rostro con Juvia-chan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Big Fail! Hoy les traigo un Drabble de Edo. Gray y Edo. Juvia, lo escribí porqué sólo había ¡una! historia de ellos cómo protagonistas, al español, y además son una pareja muy linda, a mí me gusta mucho.

Y lamento informar que aún no eh podido actualizar "Sin bragas" debido a que se me borró todo lo que había escrito. ;w;

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí


End file.
